


Reeve Bot

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex Robots, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Reeve enhances Reeve Bot to have fun with him and Rufus.Reeve/Rufus/Reeve Bot
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Reeve Bot

“I’ve disabled the cameras.”

That’s all Reeve needs before helping Rufus strip down to his socks, laying him on the couch of his office with the utmost care. Rufus winds his arms around his neck, pulls him in for a hungry kiss.

Reeve is all too happy to oblige, places a knee between Rufus’ legs, swallows a quiet moan when Rufus ruts against him. He rubs his hands across soft thighs, massaging them gently.

“I have something new for you to try tonight.” Reeve murmurs between their lips.

Rufus only makes a questioning sound and raises a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

“Later,” Reeve brings his hands down to Rufus’ plump ass, squeezing until he whines. “But first…”

He sits up and uncaps the bottle of lube sitting inside his jacket, knowing Rufus was on his way earlier. He slicks up two fingers and spreads Rufus’ ass apart with one hand, bringing a finger down to tease around his hole, glossing over it playfully until Rufus squirms.

Just as he’s about to complain, Reeve slides one finger in. Rufus’ breath hitches under him and he reflexively squeezes around him before relaxing with a sigh. He thrusts slowly, patiently; takes Rufus in for a kiss as he slides another finger in.

Rufus is so pliant in his hold, face blissful and young without the menacing facade he holds up during the day. Reeve breaks the kiss and crooks his fingers up as he knows Rufus likes, watching him shudder at the pleasure.

He repeats the move at a leisurely pace, enjoys the view of Rufus’ eyes hazing over with lust each time he rubs his fingers over his prostate. Reeve can feel his erection straining against his pants, ignores it in favor of watching Rufus’ cock harden until it stands flushed.

“Reeve,” Rufus moans out, shivering in pleasure.

He nuzzles his nose against Rufus’ cheek, grips one of his ass cheeks tightly as he begins thrusting in faster.

Rufus whines and arches beneath him, hands coming to grip at any part of the couch that will let him as he writhes in pleasure.

Reeve adores the look on his face, eyes squeezed tightly shut and blush spreading across his cheeks as he unabashedly moans. Rufus’ legs tremble where they come to wrap around his waist, erection leaking precum where it lies against his stomach.

He slows down to a stop, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off with a handkerchief as Rufus catches his breath, letting out a shaky sigh.

“Reeve?” Rufus asks quietly when he gets off the couch, rummaging behind his desk to find something.

“One moment, Dear.”

There’s a series of clicks and releases and Reeve lets out a delighted gasp as his contraption comes to life. Rufus sits up against the couch’s arm, brows furrowed as he watches it come closer to him.

“This is Reeve Bot, as you know.”

Rufus nods. He’s met the robot before, but not during any occasion like this.

“I…” Reeve makes a vague hand gesture, “enhanced him. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy him.”

Rufus can’t say no when Reeve looks so proud of himself. So he nods, unsure of what else to do.

Reeve rolls his chair out from behind his desk, sits across from the two, as if he were going to take notes. He watches as Reeve Bot walks smoothly over to Rufus, just like any real person would, and takes a seat.

Rufus lets himself be pulled into Reeve Bot’s lap, legs spread over his so he’s wide open for Reeve’s viewing pleasure. Reeve Bot trails a hand over his hip, plays with his balls. His other squeezes under Rufus’ leg, pulls it up towards him so he’s spread wider. Reeve watches Rufus’ hole pucker, shining from his fingering earlier.

“Reeve…!”

Rufus’ apprehension is cut off by a moan, jolting when Reeve bot enters two fingers inside him. He squirms in his hold, relentless as Reeve Bot holds his leg up and spreads him wide.

“He feels real, doesn’t he?” Reeve asks, erection tenting in his pants as he watches with half lidded eyes.

Rufus moans back as an answer, legs taut as Reeve Bot thrusts against his prostate. Lube oozes out from his hole, pooling against the bot’s pants.

Reeve nods, mentally takes a note that he needs to adjust the lube controls in his hands.

Rufus is a leaking mess in Reeve Bot’s hands, twitching with every thrust, legs straining to shut, filthy sounds leaving his wet lips. Reeve shudders at the sight, grabs his own cock over his pants and sends a signal to Reeve Bot to continue.

He unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks, taking his cock out into his hands and stroking lazily.

The bot pulls his fingers out and Rufus lets out a haggard sigh as he comes to rest against his chest. Reeve Bot lifts him up slightly, readjusts his legs so that Rufus is straddling his lap on his knees. He pushes him up enough so that he can push his own pants down, cock springing up underneath Rufus’ before he lets him sit again.

Rufus looks down, takes in a sharp breath at the cock nestled between his legs. It’s big, long, magnificent. It’s warm and designed to look just like a real one, feel just like a real one. It’s larger than Rufus’ latest dildo.

Reeve Bot moves his hand to wrap around his cock, lubes it up slowly. Then, his hands are both on Rufus’ ass, stretching and kneading them apart; encouraging him to kneel up until the tip sits against his hole.

“Nice and easy,” Reeve says.

Rufus lets out a gasp as the tip enters, hands coming down behind him to grip Reeve Bot’s jacket. He lets his head loll back as he takes more of his cock in.

“You’re doing so good, Rufus,” Reeve praises, watching his hole stretch as Reeve Bot’s cock thickens out towards the middle. “Relax, Dear.”

Rufus lets out a shuddering breath, hand coming up to palm at his stomach. He already feels _so full._

Reeve Bot takes him into a kiss and Rufus moans, rocks his hips to shallowly thrust himself against his cock.

Reeve Bot trails his hands up Rufus’ body, massaging at his sides, circles around his nipples and plays with them as Rufus arches into his hands and lets out another lewd moan into his mouth.

Reeve watches them make out, waits until the moment that Rufus finally relaxes enough, and squeezes his own cock to hold back the pleasure when Reeve Bot thrusts up and Rufus loses the battle and succumbs to pleasure with a filthy moan.

Reeve Bot bottoms out and Rufus is all too happy to pick himself up and start riding him. The slapping sounds are muffled against Reeve Bot’s clothes, but Rufus’ mewling certainly isn’t.

Rufus leans forward, presses his palms against Reeve Bot’s knees for leverage as he brings his ass up and down. Reeve Bot grips his waist, squeezes for emphasis on how small it is, and Rufus keens in his hold.

Reeve has had enough of simply watching. He stands up, walks over to them, and Rufus instantly attaches himself to him.

Two hands grip Reeve’s hips to balance himself. Rufus looks up at him with lust filled eyes, mouth open and wanting.

Reeve’s cock lightly bounces off his cheek, is guided into Rufus’ awaiting mouth in the next moment. Reeve lets out a low moan as Rufus works the tip with his tongue, curls his lips around it like it’s a piece of candy.

Rufus closes his eyes and bobs his head until he swallows Reeve whole, whimpering around his cock as he presses his face into Reeve’s groin.

All the while, his hips are still moving in Reeve’s Bot’s hands, riding him slowly as he focuses on Reeve’s cock.

“Look at me,” Reeve asks quietly, bringing a hand into Rufus’ hair and stroking softly.

Rufus opens his eyes and looks up at him, bobbing his head at a leisurely pace. Just how Reeve likes it.

He’s almost sorry for what happens next, but he sends a signal to Reeve Bot to implement the actual new enhancement.

Reeve Bot pulls Rufus down onto his cock, hard enough for him to nearly lose balance from where he’s holding onto Reeve.

Reeve’s cock pops out of his mouth and Rufus nearly screams when the cock inside him starts vibrating. He immediately arches up, mouth falling open with lewd moans. Reeve Bot holds his hips up and thrusts up into him, cock whirring as it presses against Rufus’ pleasure spot with each pass.

“I can’t-!” Rufus can barely think anymore, eyes dilated and rolled up in pleasure. Saliva trickles out from his mouth, lips red.

He holds onto Reeve’s hips in a death grip, takes his cock back into his mouth and sucks like it’s his job. All the while, he moans around it, chokes on it when Reeve Bot thrusts him forward.

He all but swallows his cock with a whine when Reeve Bot brings his hands under his thighs, brings his legs up in one swift motion so Rufus has no choice but to lean against his chest, cock burying in deeper at the angle.

Reeve shifts closer at the change, places his hands on the back of the couch to hold himself up as he thrusts into Rufus’ mouth.

There’s barely any sound in the room besides the slapping of Rufus’ ass against hips, loud vibrations, and the obscene noises Rufus makes when he’s not choking on cock.

Reeve is enamored by the sight. As anyone would be, of course. Rufus shudders with each thrust, looks up at Reeve with so much pleasure in his eyes that Reeve knows he’s incapable of anything besides chasing his orgasm.

There was something about his lover, who was always so well put together and commanding over Shinra, being fucked silly that turned him on.

Reeve Bot is as relentless as a machine, lifting Rufus up and dropping him back down onto his cock to elicit the most pleasure from him. Reeve just focuses on finding his own release, pulls his cock out of Rufus’ mouth for a moment to watch his tongue loll out and chase it before thrusting back in again.

“Ah, ah-!” Rufus quivers in Reeve Bots hold, toes curling and hands digging into his jacket.

Reeve grabs the back of Rufus’ head, pushes and pulls him around his cock as he quakes, makes sure Rufus is pressed against his groin before he cums with a moan. Rufus struggles against him, throat convulsing as he half swallows his cum, the rest of it spilling out of his mouth in a mess when Reeve finally pulls out.

He watches Reeve Bot stretch Rufus’ legs up to his shoulders, makes sure he has a bit of leverage as Rufus recovers from choking on Reeve’s cock.

Then, Reeve Bot is thrusting into him harshly, cock vibrating incessantly as he buries himself deep inside him just to pull out and push back in.

Rufus doesn’t stand a chance.

He comes right there and then, cock red and spurting onto his stomach at Reeve Bot continues at his pace, doesn’t get tired.

“Ah, Nn!” Rufus moans, shakes, cries out in pleasure as he has a mind blowing orgasm. There’s no sense to his moaning, nothing on his face except pure bliss. Reeve is almost sure he passes out for a moment in his delight.

Reeve Bot doesn’t slow down until he’s sure Rufus has finished coming, quakes in the aftermath and lets out an unintelligible string of mewl. Reeve Bot pulls out and lays him on the couch.

Reeve lets Reeve Bot move off the couch and clean himself up while he attends to Rufus. He sticks his cock back into his pants before kneeling down next to the couch.

Rufus is still shaking lightly, curled up on himself. He whimpers when Reeve covers him with a blanket, oversensitive. His eyes are swimming. He can’t even focus on Reeve, but he knows he wants him close.

He reaches out for him and Reeve chuckles and pets his head. “That good, huh?”

Rufus whimpers and wraps his arms around his neck. Reeve discards his jacket onto the floor, loosens his tie and shirt before squeezing the both of them onto the couch.

He holds Rufus close to him, plants a kiss on his forehead, and they quickly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @reevenation on twitter who drew art of it! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/reevenation/status/1321079907011624960?s=21
> 
> hmu @mechewchew or @thirstysexy on twitter :)


End file.
